


Dream For Us

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tasha ran away, until she couldn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream For Us

_They don't care about us,_ flashes through her mind, a much younger girl then, watching over an even younger girl. Still, Tasha took the chance and ran away, her sole regret being that Ishara was left behind.

 _I don't want to die a meaningless death! This, this gives them a chance and me a way to mean something!_ It's an older woman, but the running away is still there. It's running to a different future.

 _I can't let them break her,_ is the most recent memory, as all the dreams of her own freedom coalesce for her child.

This time, running away wasn't enough, but at least she would never have to run again as her eyes fixed on the crying vision of Sela until she could see no more.


End file.
